Creation of routing information has evolved from being primarily a pen-in-hand operation, to a more sophisticated method of electronic capture of user input. The more sophisticated methods of data capture comprise, for example, operations with a computer mouse, stylus with touch screen input, etc. Notwithstanding the technological advances of accepting electronic input from users, the task of generating free-hand drafts remains arduous. In fact, capturing detailed graphical data relating to directional information may present a greater challenge when performed electronically, as compared to traditional pen-to-paper methods of data capture. An electronic method such as mouse input, for example, provides an extremely unnatural method to convey graphical information, due to the awkward position of the user's hand in relation to the graphical medium being used to convey the user's inputs. A handheld device, such as a mobile terminal, now offers alternate means of data capture, through technological advances made to the mobile terminal throughout the last several years.
Advances in communication technology, for example, has elevated the usage of mobile terminals from simple voice transfer mechanisms, to elaborate data transceiver devices. Not only do conventional mobile terminals allow digital data transmission, but they also offer digital data reception from other mobile device users, network servers, service providers, etc. Technological advances in the display, memory and processing functions performed by these mobile terminals have virtually transformed the mobile terminal into a mobile computing/telecommunications platform, rather than merely just a communications device.
Accordingly, data input modes have also advanced to include voice command, touch screen, and keypad data entry. These data entry methods facilitate user interaction with a multitude of network applications such as, for example, internet access, content downloads from download servers, as well as peer-to-peer information transfer and local data storage. With a stylus and a touch screen, for example, a user of a mobile device is now able to capture graphical data input representative of, for example, directions relating to movement from point A to point B. The data input may, for example, be facilitated by allowing the user to trace out a desired path onto an existing graphical representation of a city map. The graphical representation of the city map being received, for example, by a content download of geographical information contained within a geographical information database maintained by a network service provider.
Even with stylus data entry, however, extremely close attention to detail is required to obtain a reasonably accurate representation of the desired route. Tracing the route along a desired path requires that the user maintain his stylus within the confines of the particular street or pathway that is projected by the electronic map onto his mobile device display. Any loss in concentration will inevitably lead to the necessity of erasing the errant stylus movement, thus creating an additional workload on the user in terms of time and effort, in order to generate an accurate representation of a route.
Particularly challenging data input scenarios include standing on a street corner in the rain, while attempting to draft a specific route onto a map projected by the mobile device's display. Such a scenario materializing, for example, in the event that a visiting citizen of a foreign country queries the user for directions to the closest grocery market. Another particularly challenging scenario occurs when the mobile device user is jogging along a pathway and wishes to record his progress along the way. In such an instance, it is virtually impossible to accurately trace movement along the jogging path by using any form of data entry requiring hand/eye coordination.
One conventional method of tracing the movement of a data terminal, involves the use of the global positioning system (GPS). In such an implementation, the data terminal is required to have communications equipment capable of receiving timing and position information from at least 3 GPS satellites simultaneously, whereby time and position is derived. Such a system, however, requires an investment of hundreds of dollars for the specialized receiving equipment that is necessary. Additionally, the user is required to have unimpeded communication to multiple GPS satellites, thus making GPS navigation a challenge in a skyscraper rich downtown area, or conversely, a densely wooded forest.
Accordingly, there is a need in the communications industry for a system and method that facilitates route information capture, even in the most demanding data entry modes of use, such as while walking, jogging, roller-skating, bicycling, etc. In addition, the system and method should contemplate the usage of a multi-modal data entry mechanism that is assisted by geographical data from a network server, so as to facilitate an interactive drawing session. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art.